Deidara
by Tori-SG-Custom
Summary: Since Deidara's past was never really told like Itachi's or Gaara's, I decided to make my own backtrack for him! Our story begins with a cute little 8 year old Deidara and will go on for however long I decid it needs to. Thanks! :3
1. Chosen

Hey ya'll! This is the first fan fiction I've ever shown anyone and I'm hoping you all like it. Thx!

Ok. So, since this is my first story, I will only start with one chapter and either add on if I like it or if people seem to think it's a good jump-start into a good story. So give your opinion plx!

My story starts off with Deidara running through the woods surrounding Iwa, thinking to himself. This story has the main idea of some of the Akatsuki's past but I changed a lot of it (a lot). Deidara is just 8 at this time.

Okay, enough boring author junk. Time to WRITE/READ!!!

---3--- Tori

p.s. #1: I do NOT own Naruto. But I'm currently trying to convince Masashi Kishimoto to let me have Dei!!!!

p.s. #3: I might have to make up some jutsus for some people… sry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Chosen

Deidara continued to run. He was growing tried and could feel his chakra depleting. He had been running all night with the stranger he had meet (or, rather, been kidnapped by). He raised his head to pay attention to where he was jumping and noticed something wet on his face. 'A tear?' Deidara thought to himself as he raised his arm to wipe it away. This was not uncommon for him to cry by himself. But why should he be crying? "Oh yeah…" Deidara said out loud. "That."

_Deidara had just returned from the ninja academy. Today, he had passed the exam to become a ninja. All of the other children's parents congratulated their children and blessed them with promises of feasts. Deidara, however, came back to an empty home. No feast for him. No loving hugs from his family. His parents weren't there, and they never would be. They left him long ago._

_He looked at the mouths on his hands. They were the idiotic reason. _

_He walked into the kitchen and took a quick swig of milk straight from the jug like guys did in the movies. He pulled out his high ponytail and sat down on the sofa, when he felt his eyelids shut._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He woke in the arms of a dark figure. His or her run was fast and he could here shouts of a cloaked figure running through the village with a blond haired girl in their arms. 'Ugh… Not this again…' Deidara thought to himself._

"_I'M A BOY!" he shouted out loud, and diffidently not on purpose._

_The stranger looked down at him with an annoyed look and put a very feminine hand on his forehead, and he intently fell unconscious._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_For the second time, he woke with a stranger. There was a fire between them and Deidara noticed a thin blanket had been put over him with a soft package of some sort under his head wrapped in brown paper. _

_He considered sitting up, but remembered what had happened when he spoke last time. The stranger had a dark, hooded cloak on that hid all of their eyes. _

"_You can sit up. I won't bite," said a voice that fit the hand he felt earlier. Deidara slowly sat up into a sitting position and looked at the stranger. 'Why is she being nice? No. I can't say that yet. I'm a ninja. I can't underestimate her.'_

_While Deidara was doing all of his thinking, the girl seemed to smirk. "Gee, Deidara. I knew you were quiet but not this quiet!" _

_The kidnapper turned toward him and slowly lowered her hood. "I'm your sister, Misa, Deidara." _

Deidara had just stared at her in shock, and still did sometimes. She did kind of look like him. Misa had dark Blue eyes, angular facial features, and the same long blond hair, but her's was pulled back in a in a high pony tail and had several crimson streaks in it.

Misa said that his family was in trouble and he had to help, using those special hands of his. Deidara still wasn't sure why he was going to help his traitor family, but she said she would kill him if he didn't help them. He said that if she needed him so much, that she wouldn't dare hurt him. But she lunged at him and put a katana to his throat. "I can and will kill you if you don't help." She dropped the sword and then started to run again.

Deidara sighed at the memory of the yesterday. He could see the sun rising above the horizon. Suddenly all of the running and working got to him. He plummeted from the trees and collapsed on the forest floor, unable to move.

Misa jumped down from the trees and kneeled down beside him. He tried to turn his head to see her, but it felt as though a cement block was on his head. His hair was knotted and sprayed out around his body from where he had forgotten to tie it back up. His clothing was muddy and torn by some of the tree's branches.

"Ugh… Deidara. What have you done to yourself now? Used up all that precious chakra? Tsk, tsk, tsk." She pulled Deidara into her arms and had started running again. "You have 6 hours to heal up. Then we have to go save Mom and Dad." She said with a smile on her face. 'How is she so happy right now? She's carrying me, her backpack, and that small brown package.' Deidara thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara had drifted in and out of sleep while being carried by Misa. He was starting to believe that she might really be his sister. She seemed to love him...

He dreamed about what a real family would be like. He dreamed of coming home to a happy mother how would kiss his cheek and rub his back when he had nightmares. He dreamed of a father who would read to him from the newspaper and books. He dreamed of coming home at night and not going to bed alone but rather to be with someone, anyone that loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Deidara was able to run, but Misa still carried him. "You need to keep up your chakra if you're going to help me save Mom and Dad!" They had stopped at a small café to get some dango and green tea and were back to running.

"Misa," Deidara started, but then didn't know what he was going to ask.

"What is it, Deidara?" She replied, with an almost worried look on her face. "Do you feel sick? I think there's a vill-"

"No, I don't feel sick, but, what happened to Mom and Dad?" He had decided to call them that, not knowing what else to call them.

Misa sighed, then said, "Mother and Father are Johnin. They went on a mission to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but were mistaken as enemy nin. They have been captured by the Village's ABNU. They are being held captive in an underground interrogation center, and it's our job to go save them!"

"I see," Deidara said, taking in this new information. "When did they leave me? Was it because of my hands? How old are you, Misa?"

The teenager laughed. "I am 17. We left you soon after you were born, when I was 9. The doctor said you had died at birth and, in grief; we headed out to be roaming nin. We discovered you were alive when we came back to town for a day. Ever since then, we've been coming back to check on you. We didn't come speak to you because it would endanger you and ourselves. In Iwa's eyes, we are missing nin, and you being seen around us would have gotten you killed for treachery."

"How did you know it was me that was your brother?"

Misa had a moment of pause. She knew this question would come up, but not this early on. She hadn't thought of an answer yet! "I'll tell you after w find Mom and Dad."

Deidara looked mad at that but let it go. She had to admit the boy was smart, but she couldn't let him find out the real reason he was chosen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So plx tell me what you guys think of it!!!! And sorry for the shortness. I just loose attention if I try to make it to long.

Next time, Deidara travels more with Misa and discovers the power of these "useless" hands. And does Misa have a secret plan for him?!? Hmm… Oh well! It'll all come in good time! (Even I don't know if she does! I'm practicing improvising! :3


	2. Bang, Bang

Starting to like to write this, so I probably won't stop until I get really bored or people tell me there is no hope in writing more. So another reason to review!!!

Last time, Deidara was kidnapped by a stranger who turned out to be his long-lost sister, Misa. Misa captured him to help save their parents, and, if Deidara doesn't help, she'll kill him on the spot.

p.s.#3 Masashi Kishimoto pwned Naruto, so, therefore, Masashi owns him.

p.s.#4 And, Tsugumi Ohba and Takesshi Obata, can I have L? Plx!!!!

Chapter 2: Bang, Bang

The two children took refuge in an old, abandoned hotel. They had made it to the edge of Fire country and would be in Konoha midday tomorrow. Deidara couldn't believe it had been two days since he left Iwa.

Misa had gone over the plan several times. They were to arrive in Konoha, weapons hidden with jutsus and forehead protectors, and get a hotel near the ANBU headquarters. Then they would watch the HQ for 2 days at most. Having a proper schedule of the buildings timing, Misa would sneak and leave Deidara to watch the outside and warn her of any ABNU catching her trail by a special transmind jutsu she had placed on him that allowed him to contact her until she cut the communication.

They placed their headbands on a large stone formation and used a jutsu to cover them with a life-like stone, hiding them from other nin. Misa said that no one would notice them, as long as they didn't look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Teenager and boy walked through the gates with no one giving them a second glance. Misa had bought them both some new clothes while passing through one of them villages, because Deidara's were to small and very dirty, and Misa had on an old stone ninja Jounin uniform. They were now both comfortable in their new clothes and appeared as regular Konoha children.

They quickly located the HQ and a small inn near it. They got a room on the highest floor, since there were only three, and quickly figured out the scouting times.

"I will get the first shift, since you look like you were just chased through the woods by a bear!" Misa laughed at her joke and Deidara put on a fake smile, hoping it looked real. She would get the 7pm to 7 am shift and Deidara would get the other half.

Misa had grabbed them some take-out and brought it to the room. They went over the plan one more time before and the teenager put the boy to bed and took her position at the window.

Just as Deidara felt his eyelids begin to close, he could have sworn he saw the teenager stand back up and walk toward him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the short time that both children ere awake in between shifts, Deidara would ask constant questions about his family.

'He seems very talkative… Sure hope that doesn't get in the way…' Misa thought, for she had other needs for Deidara.

"Okay! Considering the work we've done, I think we can go attack now!" Misa said, almost a little to cheerily.

"Okay…" Deidara was beginning to get nervous. He knew that he was strong, but not strong enough to beat an ABNU. If he tried to, he would be killed as an enemy nin, yet, if he didn't try, he would be killed as a family traitor. 'But what if this isn't my family? She could be lying' He couldn't keep that thought from coming up as they snuck around the ABNU HQ.

Misa motioned for Deidara to lie flat on his stomach in the tall grasses near the building, ready to jump up if necessary, and watch the back of the building. He lay down, crunching on some unused fireworks from a recent festival. Then she used a ground transportation jutsu to move to the other side of the door.

Deidara felt his hand mouths start to squirm and rip at the bandages. He couldn't let them out! They made a lot of noise when out and he would be noticed for sure. He struggled to keep them covered but they would just keep ripping the fabric. He had to get them covered before-

To late.

The hands had made it through the wrappings and started making slurping noises. Deidara slammed it on the ground, trying to muffle their noises. But then, he felt like the mouth had something in it.

Deidara slowly lifted his hand to look at the palm, the mouth was moving around, chewing on what appeared to be clay from the ground, for there was a small hole where his hand had just been.

Deidara heard a door open and quickly crouched back down. Two ABNU, one with a tiger mask and one with a dog came out with Misa in front of them. But something was different…

"Deidara! Come out here now!" Misa shouted, sounding very angry.

Deidara slowly and reluctantly stood up, keeping low in a fighting stance. He looked up at Misa. She stood rim-rod straight with… was that a headband?

Misa had on a Hidden Leaf Village headband on. He had thought he finally had a family. He had thought he would finally be loved. He thought that Misa cared about him. Well, wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

"Come with us quietly and you won't be injured." The ABNU in the Tiger mask snorted, as if finding something funny with that comment. The boy just stared at them, feeling betrayed and very angry. His hands had spit out the clay and firework substance and he was clenching it in his fists, moving his fingers over it, thinking.

Misa looked at the boy with a glare that he shouldn't have ever been able to return, but he returned a stronger one. His stare included pain, sorrow, loneliness, and betrayal. While her own was just a well-practiced face. The boy was very hurt and angry, but he was masking his chakra as to not give any other information of his position out.

Deidara finally got up the nerve to act. "So this was just a lie, Misa? All of this?" His voice held a hint of hurt, but he kept it steady and angry sounding.

"My name is not Misa, and I will not tell you what it is. And don't you dare say a word to me. You are a weak child who grew up without love from a soul, then followed the first one who offered it to you, not paying any care to who they really were."

The girl pulled out a mask from her bag and placed it over her face. It was a rat. Deidara reminded himself to laugh about that later… if he survived that is. But he still found it kind of ironic.

"Humph, I don't think I will come with you, Rat, un."

The Female ABNU paused for a second in confusion of the boy's random word, but quickly snapped out of it. "Very well then, _child_," She practically spat the last word. "Sick 'em boys."

The two ABNU launched at Deidara. The young boy panicked and dropped the clay. He did the first hand signs to come to mind and held up his index and middle finger on his right hand and yelled "Katsu!" He had heard ninjas on TV say that and he always thought it was a cool phrase.

All of the sudden, a giant hawk was in front of him, along with a smaller bird flying around in the air toward the oncoming ABNU. I a panic, Deidara jumped onto the back of the bird and, much to the boys surprise, it lifted off when he simply thought it would do so. The bird and boy rose about 50 ft in the air and Deidara slowly stood up to look down at the amazed ABNU. One had taken off their mask to stare up at the bird and the other stared, along with so-called Misa.

Misa knew the boy was powerful, but she never imagined this! How could he fly?

Deidara smiled down on the shocked adults. He could get used to this. He saw the other white bird flying around the three ABNU. He wondered what would happen if he did those hand signs again. He repeated the same ones as last time and all of the sudden, the three ABNU found themselves in an explosion.

When the smoke had cleared, Deidara looked down on three very still ABNU. He had just possibly killed three people, but he couldn't help but smile. This feeling… this feeling of power and worth filled him and he looked at his hands. The hands that he had despised for so many years had saved his life… by creating art.

"Art's a bang." He whispered to himself, still staring at his hand and their wiggling tongues.

Deidara looked back down at the ABNU, and saw that some people had noticed the explosion. 'Well, how couldn't they?' He asked himself. 'It was a brilliant work of art. That first of many.'

The boy flew out of the village and over the trees on Fire Country, back toward his home. He flew the bird down when he reached a small village and hid it under some brush, or tried to at least.

He walked into the town and down the merchants' aisle. He quickly located a sculpture and bought several boxes of clay with the money he kept in his shoe. He then bought two belt bags to keep it in and some fire works. Luckily, he had saved over the years to buy something.

He returned to his bird and sat down after taking off. He watched the trees underneath him pass to high grass, to streams, to sand, and then to rock. He had passed through Fire, Wind, and Grass Country all in one day. Flying was turning out to be very useful. He landed the bird outside of Iwa, deciding not to cause panic in the streets today, and dissembled it. He then wrapped more cloth around his hands and returned to the village. And for once, he was happy to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Chapter 2 out! Woot! Okay. So Misa turned out to be a twist, but I'm sure yall could figure she was up to no good, so I just typed what I read in my head! (wow, that made me sound really crazy…) And, I've decided long stories are just not my thing.

Okay, next time, Deidara is back in Iwa and is about to go to on a mission with his genin team, but something forces him to stop. Most of the villagers haven't been that concerned over his disappearance, but one was…

That's all I'm saying on that subject.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :3


	3. The Tsuchikage

Woot! Chapter 3, baby! I never knew I could get this far… even though it's just 3 chapters. Anyway, please review! I received several for "Hey Kira" and they really got me wanting to write!

Okay, last chapter, Misa and Deidara arrived in Konoha, staked out in a hotel near the ABNU headquarters, and Misa totally backstabbed poor Deidara. Deidara also learned that his hands could do some pretty remarkable things… Now he's back in Iwa.

p.s. I don't own Naruto or any of the following characters; Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Orichimaru, Kakazu, Hidan, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, or anybody else. Everyone has free will… unless, of course, someone is controlling him or her… GASP! KIRA'S CONTROLLING THEM!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!!! (Message condensed into one phrase: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto)

p.s. 2 This is the revised version. I had to change "Raikage" to "Tsuchikage" THANK YOU CHAOSDAYDREAMER!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Tsuchikage

As Deidara walked through the streets, he noticed a couple people look at him, eyes wide, then shake their heads and turn away. 'Same as usual.' He thought. 'But at least all that drama is over.'

Then, as if to contradict him, two Stone ABNU appeared in front of him, masks and all.

The one in a Bird mask had a slight figure and not very strong looking, but Deidara, having learned at least one thing from that whole ordeal, not to judge others abilities by how they look or act.

One is a boar mask stood just behind the bird, looking almost like a guard. He had a medium build and Deidara could just see the top of the ABNU tattoo on his left arm.

He dwarfed the 8 year old, even when standing a few yards away.

Bird man spoke first. "Deidara, the Tsuchikage wishes to speak with you. If you come quietly, we won't be forced to hurt you."

By now, about seventeen or eighteen villagers were watching the trio. Deidara briefly considered his escape options. There were none. The buildings rose up to high for him to use a bird, and e couldn't kill these innocent people just to rid him of a little trouble.

"Alright. Fine. I'll come speak with him."

The man wearing the boars mask walked behind Deidara and grabbed his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing? I have done nothing wrong! Do not touch me!" The boy yelled these words as he turned from his tied hands to glare at the bird.

"It is simply a precaution." Said the boar as he placed chakra-restraining cuffs around Deidara's wrists. You're going to see the Tsuchikage remember?" He chuckled.

Deidara continued to glare at the man, but couldn't see the look Bird was giving him. The man stared down at the seemingly defenseless boy, considering letting him go.

But he knew what that boy had done in Konoha. Word had traveled fast of a blond haired boy (the people had heard his voice and determined his gender with a small amount of effort) taking down three ABNU and then flying away on a large white bird.

Villagers had gathered around where the ninja were standing. Deidara was still glaring and the boar had finished putting on the cuffs but still held the boys hands with a steel grasp. Deidara noticed all of these things while listening to the villagers mumble small questions and comments of what they were seeing. "Are they really going to chakra restrain that small girl?" "You idiot! That boy took out three Konoha ABNU!" "What! How did he do that? And how do you know that he isn't a she?" "Because his name is DEIDARA!" They were all mumbling something along the lines of this.

It took all of Deidara's strength not to lash out in frustration. Sure he could cut his long, blonde hair and have it over with, but why would he want to? The hair comforted him when he was younger. He would wrap his fingers in his bangs whenever he was scared, sad, or confused. 'They'll all know one day,' the boy thought. 'One day, they will all fear my name!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy was lead by the two ABNU through the streets of Iwa to the Tsuchikage's Tower. The villagers continued to stare and a few followed until the man in the boar mask turned and looked at them. Then they all quickly scattered like little mice.

When Deidara entered the tower, he was quickly taken to a set of hand-powered elevators. He had never been in on before and was a little afraid, but he didn't show it.

"Come in." said a hidden voice behind a great double door. The bird man opened one door and boar pushed Deidara in roughly. Deidara glanced, quickly yet angrily, and then turned to the man before him.

The Tsuchikage was stood up from behind his desk, a composed face that looked as though the man was struggling greatly to put on. He was probably double Deidara's size, but not as burly as the man in the boar mask. He was wearing the traditional white robes and his kasa was on the table near a small sofa at the other end of the room.

"Ah, Deidara. Sit down. ABNU please leave now."

"B-but sir!" The bird man stumbled.

"But nothing. You may stand down the hall, but I wish for you not to hear anything. Young Deidara and I have some business to discuss."

The two ABNU left their positions, the boar letting go of Deidara's hands in the process, and walked away, looking back over their shoulders at the two.

Deidara turned back to face the man. His hands were still ties behind his back and he would be defenseless if the powerful ninja attacked him. He had overheard what the villagers were saying about his taking out three ABNU, and, even though Stone and Fire Country were enemies, this could get him in a lot of trouble.

"Well, Deidara. You have proved yourself."

Deidara was shocked. He had expected to be scolded and then killed, not praise! He looked up at the large man wide-eyed.

"I-I don't… understand." Deidara stammered.

The Tsuchikage chuckled softly. "You have proved you are a highly skilled ninja. You haven't even been on one genin level mission, yet you took out three ABNU!!!! Three!"

"Deidara just stared at the man, then, remembering the cuffs, said. "Thank-you. But can you please take off these cuffs? I am feeling very small and weak."

The man laughed once more. "Ah, Deidara. Indeed you are very small, but not weak. You could easily hurt me if I let you out."

"Then please continue." The boy wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"All I called you in for was to congratulate you. I know you will become a fabulous ninja." He paused for a moment, examining the boy. 'How could such a small, girlish boy be so powerful? I must keep a close eye on this one.'

"That is all. You may leave now, Young Deidara." The Raikage turned back around and walked to his desk. "ABNU, please escort the boy back down stairs and out of the building. Then, you may remove his cuffs."

As soon as he spoke those words, out of nowhere, the two original ABNU and a new one appeared around Deidara. The boar masked man and the new dog masked man grabbed Deidara's arms and lifted him up slightly, while the bird man walked ahead of them to the elevator. He was quickly taken to the outside of the building and the four of them walked down street some.

"You may go now, but return straight home." Said bird man as he removed the cuffs. "Your team is currently on a mission and should return in the next few days."

Deidara rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been. They didn't hurt, but felt a little sore from being behind his back so long. "He glanced back at the ABNU, then took off running. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were following him, but there was no sign of pursuit. The three just stood there, watching the boy run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Deidara returned home, it looked the same as it did when he left, maybe even neater. The milk jug was in the fridge and his dirty clothes were in the hamper. That was odd. He never did that.

Although nothing appeared wrong, Deidara still felt violated because someone had been there. 'It was probably just the police looking for clues or something.' He said to himself, quickly brushing it off.

He sat down back on the sofa looking out of the window. He unraveled his arm wraps and let the tongues wiggle 'till their self-delight. This was his village, but he wanted a different one. He didn't like this one. This village… didn't fit him.

The hand mouths continued to wiggle and Deidara feed them a little of the explosive clay. He made a small butterfly and let it fly out of the window a short distance.

"Katsu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH YEAH! CHAPTER 3 DONE! *Sniffles* I'm so proud of our little Deidara… becoming more evil and explosive by the second…

Okay. Done now with that bit. I hope you like it. I'm still trying to make myself write longer chapters, but I just lose interest.

PLEASE REVIEW! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… like I ate a dandelion. :3


	4. Practice Time

AHH!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S FRIDAY, MAY 15, 2009 WHEN IM WRITING THIS!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!! GREEN DAY'S NEW ALBUM IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!! AND I GOT IT ON _**SALE**_!!!!! EVEN BETTER!!!!!!!

Okay… end of A/N…

I don't own Naruto, but maybe sometime I'll go to as convention as Dei or somebody… hmm…

AHH GREEN DAY COMERCIAL!!!!!!! Oh. Sorry. Story starting now! X3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh…" Deidara woke early from a dreamless sleep to the sun on his face. Usually this was pleasant, but, today, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. It had been three weeks since the whole "Misa" incident, and everything had returned to normal. He had been on constant meetings with the Tsuchikage and training with ninjas to build up some of his tijutsu skills. So far, he fails.

But… the sun had a reason for waking him up, or did it. Maybe it just wanted to be rotten for a day.

"Oh well. "Deidara said as he sat up from his bed. He pulled on the same pants he had on yesterday and a fishnet shirt. The boy stretched as he walked out of his apartment and into the streets of Iwa. He had both of his clay bags, explosives and all, and since his team was still on that mission, he decided that he should go practice… heh… heh… heh… And thanks to the Tsuchikage, he could go in and out of the village whenever he wished now. He wanted Deidara to be an ultimate ninja, so unlimited practice times!

He walked out of the apartment building, now fully awake, to a town just starting to buzz with life. The merchants were just beginning to set up their stalls and the policemen were changing shifts. The sun created an orange-yellow light through the streets and cast long shadows over the ground. To bad he would someday have to rid the world of these innocent people, but they deserved it. They were the ones going along with everything their precious little Kage was saying. The village needed to die.

Deidara quickly signed the book saying he was leaving the village and was waved on by the guard without questioning. Deidara guessed that the Tsuchikage had told him to let the boy through anytime.

As soon as the boy was out of sight from the guards, he sat down a little ways off the road, hidden behind a few large boulders.

He had found where his last bird was hidden, but it had turned to dust, so today, he would try to repeat the success, along with a few experiments.

Deidara put his hands in the clay –fireworks mix and felt as his hand mouth reach out, grab some of the substance, and ring it back into his mouth. He watched as the hand chewed and then spat out a clump of soft, wet clay. He crunched his hand in a fist and wiggled his fingers just like before and, when he opened his fist, was surprised to see a perfectly formed bird in his palm. Deidara tossed the bird on the ground and stood back.

Deidara did a few hand signs and said "Katsu!" and, just as before, a large bird appeared in front of him, wings spread abreast.

'Well that was easy,' Deidara though as he climbed onto the bird. He had barely felt any pull on his chakra supply when it was made. The small boy looked even smaller when climbing onto the massive bird. When he just thought about going up or turning, it did just that. The ride was so smooth, that he was able to stand on the bird without falling or stumbling.

It felt so wonderful to be in the air. He felt as though he was just floating and the world was moving all around him.

As soon as he had gotten over the initial shock of flying, Deidara, once again, reached his hand back and grabbed some clay, and just like before, watched it chew. He thought about the small butterfly explosion but a little bit larger, but not as large of a bang as the first bird.

When he opened his palm, a spider was sitting in his palm. The legs looked paper-thin and had a abdomen four or five times the size of its head. The boy examined the clay insect carefully before tossing it off of the bird. As it fell, Deidara did a few hands, repeated his new signature phrase, and watched as it exploded two hundred feet bellow him.

Warm shades of red, yellow, and orange rained down, along with a few streaks of blue and white. It was as though small stars began to fall to the earth, covering it with color. 'This is what art is.' He thought.

"Art is a bang, un." He was surprised that he had spoken out loud. And that he had added "un" to the end… but… it sounded right. So, he had no problem.

He continued this training all day, while practicing with his bird. He found he could perform tricks like fly in a loop-de-loop while dropping several clay grasshoppers and setting them off still swooping around. He had made a few birds and found he could control where they flew before they blew up. Huh… he had a lot more control over them than he though he had.

Almost to tired to move, he walked back into the village, all the while fiddling with his leftover clay. He was about a mile away from the village gates when he noticed several bodies following him, chakra masked. He spun around quickly on his heel and held up one hand sign and readied himself for throwing an explosive bird.

"Deidara, you mutant, why are you even out here this late?!" Great his team was back early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah… I disappointed too… This was the worst thing I have ever written. I got a huge writer's block and… No, that's no excuse for how horrible this is…

DON'T EAT ME! TT_TT


	5. STALKER!

Okay, before I begin on my usual insaneness, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. It really makes my day and tends to make me want to write more chapters faster. So, thank you, and, without having to be said (but I'm still going to say it), please review.

Now time for… RANDOM A/N!!!!!

Ahh, Back from a refreshing summer camp and back with my technology. I have my music again, and my laptop, and my cell, and everything else. Very happy to be home!

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto called dibs, and I follow the rules of dib… and the rules of I JUST LOST THE GAME!!!!!!!!! You all just lost the game… and if you don't know what the game is, I'm telling you now.

You are now playing The Game.

You may never quit or stop The Game for any reason.

The point of the game is to forget your playing The Game.

If you remember that you are playing The Game, you must state your loss out-loud.

You may only win if you make someone else lose The Game.

Heh heh heh.. Have fun… X3

~:~

"Training, un. What else?" Deidara said, glaring back at the three rock nin before him, Kimiko, Temu, and Debata. He hated all of them.

"That's no reason to be out this late. Now come back to the village." Debata, his "sensi" told him. Deidara stared at their backs as they walked in front of him, like he was just some beggar dog to them. All three of them were the worst out of the entire village, bossing him around and whatnot.

Why did he have to be teamed with _them?_

They walked though the village gates, Temu flirting with Kimiko, Debata lighting another cigarette, and Deidara dragging his feet and feeling in the pouches for perhaps one more small lump of clay that he could make them all go away with. But he knew he couldn't do that… at least, not yet. Sure all of these strong nin were around, but he could easily escape if necessary.

But that dream would have to wait. Just as he found a nice sized clump of explosive clay he felt someone come right up behind him and wrap their arm around his neck and place a hand over his mouth.

"Don't move or make a sound."

Deidara wiggled and writhed in the stranger's grip but couldn't gain an inch. He tried to turn his head back to look at his attacker, but could only see a black hooded cloak that hid their face. Misa instantly came to his mind.

"Go to your house. Don't speak to anyone and do not stop. I am watching you along with the others. We have many here." With that, the person smoothly disappeared, leaving a confused boy looking around the plaza. No one fit the description that Deidara saw when he turned, and he couldn't since any strong chakra around him besides the other Rock nin.

"MUTANT! Hurry up or we're leaving!" Temu shouted at him from down the street and a wave of heads turned toward Deidara.

"Like you care, Woodblock!" He yelled over his shoulder at his "team" and shoved his hands into his clay pockets. He didn't wan to be with them, but he sure wasn't going home! If that idiot had a mind at all he would make sure that Deidara could see him!

Sighing, Deidara trudged his way threw the darkening streets of Iwa, toward the local Ramen Noodle store. He ignored the stares of people looking at his naked hands, which were now playing with the piece of clay he found earlier.

He didn't pay attention to where he was walking until something whizzed passed his left ear. Turning around, he saw four hooded people walking toward him, and Deidara was suddenly pushed back by two more that approached from the front.

"Go home now."

The taller of the two looked down at the orphan. Deidara froze instantly. Two blazing red eyes with a windmill pattern glared down at him. They held his eyes for a moment, before the world shifted under his feet.

Looking around himself I panic, Deidara noted this world was only three colors: black, white, and a deep, blood red. The black clouds rushed past above him at highly irregular speeds. Tree limbs wrapped around his legs, waist, chest, and neck. Every time he tried to pull free, the limbs would tighten around his neck and make breathing more difficult for the poor boy.

"Stop moving."

The stranger's voice filled the air and sent chills down the blonde's spine. Deidara couldn't do anything but oblige. He was only getting a sliver of air down his throat and Deidara was making a wheezing sound every time he inhaled.

"Who are you?" He was barely able to choke out these few words.

The limbs loosened enough so he could breath. "You do not need that information right now, but I can help you. I can teach you how to kill your team, your village, everyone, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes widened at the sound of his name. How did this stranger know both his name and his goal? The boy quickly reclaimed his composure and stared straight ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Deidara. It's not polite to lie." The limbs practically crushed his windpipe. "Every time you look at someone in this village, anyone could see the hate there!"

The boy just shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. Well, shook it as well as he could in his current situation. All of the sudden, screams echoed through the forest surrounding him.

They were his own. Black spread across his stomach like wildfire, and the warm, sickly feeling of blood soaked his bare skin. In the epicenter of the blood, three swords had been plunged into his body. "Tsk, tsk, my boy. I told you not to lie."

Deidara raised his eyes just enough to see a man dressed in black, covering all of his skin, and orange mask with only the right eye hole. The only threatening thing about him was the crimson eye that stared back at him though the opening.

"What type of training are you talking about, un?" The boy barely managed to get the words out, but, as soon as he did, almost all of the pain stopped. Deidara was still sore, but it was nothing compared to the other pain.

The stranger chuckled. "Oh, well I have some of the very best subordinates there are! And I believe that, in the future, you could help me with these plans of mine. By what I've observed, you are a fairly talented young man."

This was the first compliment Deidara had ever received, and he loved the feeling. He felt like he could take over this world and the next. And the boy couldn't help it if now he trusted this complete stranger with his life.

"When do I start, un?"

~:~

~:~

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

I can't believe it! I was gone all of July and the first day I was back I started this, but then I got side-tracked, and well… THEN, once I got back on the story, I couldn't figure out any plot for it! But then I was like, :spoiler: Hey, Madara helped train Itachi, so why can't Dei learn from one of the subordinates? :spoiler end: And then I update with a short, crappy chapter like this. *sigh* I'm so ashamed.

Thank you all for being patient and thanks especially HarajukuSushi for reminding me that I still had someone wanting to read this!

Thanks for bearing with me!


End file.
